


Fairytale

by SamuelJames



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah adores Hope but she misses Elijah terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Faiytales_   
>  _Pairings: Elijah/Hayley & previous Elijah/Rebekah_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Rebekah adores Hope but she misses Elijah terribly._   
>  _Warning: Past Consensual Sibling Incest_   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Rebekah paces the floor with her niece who has stopped crying but fusses every time Rebekah puts her down.

"Another story, Hope. This once started a long time ago in a land far away. There was a noble prince who was kind and brave. He possessed great strength and fighting ability but he was gentle too, tender. Though many women were swayed by his charms, there was one who longed for his attention. She too could fight and they often stood alongside one another in battle. One night after they had been victorious, the prince kissed her and she rejoiced for it was everything she had dreamed of. Like all good stories, there's a wicked witch and a dangerous hunter too. They wouldn't have allowed the union for it was forbidden for the young lady to love the prince this way. They stole precious moments together and declared their love for one another."

Hope snuffles quietly and Rebekah sits in the rocking chair. She will be beautiful like her mother and it's easy to see why Elijah desires Hayley who is both gorgeous and strong. What isn't easy is seeing Elijah so enamoured with her, it always hurts to see him with someone else but they can never be together openly and it's been pure luck that Klaus hasn't found out. Should he become aware that his siblings were ever something more, his rage would be explosive and devastating. He has daggered each of them for lesser transgressions.

"So there is another villain in this story, Hope, so protective that it's twisted. He wished to guard the young lady's virtue and struck out against anyone who became close to her. Though the noble prince remains in her life, she has grieved many times. Only two other companions of the lady survive, one by being considered not worthy of his attention and the other by being like a son to him. Should she show interest in either of them again, it would likely endanger them. She used to share a home with the prince but still their love was forbidden. It has been several years since they last shared a bed and he has now fallen for another warrior, deserving of his love."

She presses a kiss to Hope's head and stands slowly to place her in her crib. "Goodnight, sweet girl." She watches Hope for a few moments and thinks of her brothers. She would do whatever Klaus asked to keep Hope safe but she misses Elijah dearly. She does not wish Hayley any harm but hopes that Elijah may one day be more than just her brother again.


End file.
